


ugug bsming eityh thr babr

by booboolius



Category: Naruto
Genre: Baking, Other, ass, ass baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booboolius/pseuds/booboolius
Summary: sasuke, firmly whisking a mixture of egg whites and sugar in my asshole until it whips into a nice meringue





	

**Author's Note:**

> the dude who sits next to me in accounting watched me write this

Sasuke set the bag of newly purchased goose eggs from the farmers market on the linoleum countertop and then set a bag of grocery store all-purpose cane sugar right next to it. You sat on the tile in the kitchen naked, watching him unload all two groceries out of his reusable Fry’s Food and Drug shopping bag and onto the linoleum counter. It all looked so fresh, so delicious. “Hey man,” you said amidst shivering on the cold tile. It was winter. You sure wished you were wearing warm cloths but alas your dear lovelie boyfriend sawsuke was best greeted when naked so you had to do it to em.   
Goose eggs in one hand and a handul of finely grained sugar, he leaned over and set both on the floor next to you. “Wait here” said sasuke as he went to the sink and unsheathed the whisk. Your asshole quivered either because of the cold from the floor or because of ssuke’s whisk. It (the whisk) still had a thin layer of pink frosting from the last use.  
Licking your chapped lips in anticipation and also because you hadnt applied chapstick in over thirty six hours you conjured, “w-what are we making today…” but that didn’t matter because you knew what was to happen.  
Sasuke scoffed, playfully flinging a handful of sugar at you. “Cant you smell the banana pudding in the oven? It’s been there for over two hours and now we gotta make the meringue kyoho” almost as if on cue you rolled over to your back and lunged your gaping ass out toward sasuke, you could hear him set the whisk on the floor (you were mad cause you knew it’d make a sticky mess) and pick up one of the three goose eggs. He cracked rthe egg on the tile then gently lifted it up to your asshoole, carefully pouring its contents from one shell into the other several times as to extract as much white as possible. “no yolk in the meringue” you announced as he emptied three more sets of egg whites int your ass. they were so cold.  
“Thats right” praised sasuke as he dropped a kind slap on your ass. He reached down with his yolky hands and took a large handful of the dust-like sugar into his hand and sifted it into the yolky mixture. felt like there was sand in your ass  
you felt him swirl his grimy fingers in you for a few seconds. “how is it” you interrogated, hearing him lift the whisk from the linoleum tile. You could feel the coolness of its steel and also sasuke’s skin at the bridge of your asshole nd you clenched slightly, causing some of its contents to swish about and overflow slightly.  
He hissed, “Don’t waste it!” and laid a comforting hand on your cheeks.you started to declench. then in a calmer voice he whispered “it looks good. i’m putting the whisk in now, so just relax bab.” he slowly brought the dirty whisk into your gaping asshole, pausing to give you a chance to get used to the feel of it again. Once your heartrate slowed Sasuke brought the mixing tool to a slow circular motion, gently mixing the sugary solution as to not hit the walls of your ass too much or too hard. “are you feelin alright? i gotta whip faster to get it to whip ok?” you nodded, you wanted the meringue to be ready so you and your friend sasukle could enjoy your banana cream pudding.  
Sasuke suddenly activated his mangekyo sharingan and began to whip the whites and sugar in your ass with the strength of a three hundred horsepower engine. you could feel the heat rising inside, nothing sexual, he was just whipping this shit so fast! Steam was risin out ya asshole but the meringue was whipping! The cream overflowed from your asshole slgihtly and made a lil foam trail down ya thighs and onto the linoleum. You felt icky but that was natural seeing as how sasuke had just made meringue in your asshole.  
you could hear his breathing heavily, hyperventilating almost. “What a workout!” you panted collapsing onto the linoleum but making sure to keep your ass up and out so you wouldnt lose any more meringue.  
Sasuke dropped the whisk to the floor with a clatter then bent over to your ass, he flicked his tongue against the whip and beamed at the taste, then he dropped a kiss on your other cheek - ass cheek of course. “It;s gonna be great on the pudding.” swaddled sasuke as he ran to the oven and took the banana pudding out and set it down by the tile beside you. The heat from the glass pan and the coolness of the whip were strangley comforting. He scooped the meringue out of your ass and off your legs and the floow and slopped it on the pudding. you looked down, shocked to see that the tips of the whip were already slightly browned (because you usually have to put the pudding+meringue back in the oven for another minute or so in order to get the tips to brown).  
“did my ass do that” you asked, positioning yourself up to your knees and forking out a piiece of the hot pudding into your mouth it was good. Sasuke smiled again “yes your ass did that;” before leaning over and giving you another kiss on the cheek(ass cheek). yall made a great baking duo.


End file.
